


Was It Real?

by MeagstheWriter



Series: Trimberly week part two [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kim and Zack are bros, Rejection, Trimberly week day two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeagstheWriter/pseuds/MeagstheWriter
Summary: Trini and Kim have been in the will they won't they phase of flirting for a while. People who don't know them think they're dating, and those who do are just waiting until they finally get together. Kim has been waiting until the homecoming dance, the first big dance of the year, to ask Trini out. Not knowing it would be too late.





	Was It Real?

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Fucking Tommy Oliver Ruins Everything

Kim walks down the steps with a pep in her step. She passes her father Isaiah and kisses him on the cheek, and continues into the kitchen to get a juice from the fridge and granola bar.

“Someone in in a good mood this morning. Any special occasion?”

“Today is the day I ask Trini to be my date to the dance.”

“The homecoming dance that is almost a month away? Why so early?”

“Yes that dance and because I want to give her time to get an outfit ready and maybe get a date in before that. It's all apart of my master plan!”

“Okay then! I hope it works out, I know how happy Trini makes you.”

“Thanks Dad. I'll see you later.”

“Good luck!”

Kim drives to school thinking about Trini like she normally does, but this time is different. She normally thinks about how she's going to tell Trini how she feels, but today it's all images of her dancing with Trini, holding her from behind and even kissing her. She may be getting ahead of herself but she's just excited about finally telling the girl she likes she has feelings for her.

She's on cloud nine the entire drive to school, even when she gets Zack and Krispy Kreme for the both of them.

“You're in a good mood.”

“Today's the day Zack.”

“The day for what?”

“Asking Trini out! The time is finally right for me to do this.”

“Oh shit this is a pretty damn big day. How are you going to do it? I say grand gesture in the middle of lunch.”

“She would slap me while you laughed. No it's going to be specific to Trini, and it's perfect. I have a plan.”

“What if she says no, you got a plan for that?”

Kim freezes and quickly punches Zack in the arm for that comment, as hard as she can.

“Ow!”

“No negative thoughts around me today, and she won't say no, there's no way she doesn't like me.”

“What if she's just being a friend and you're just reading into it?”

“Zack! What did I just say?!”

She waits for a red light and then punches Zack in the same spot twice more, knowing that he's going to bruise now because of it.

“Stop hitting me!”

“Stop saying negative things, I'll stop hitting you!”

“God fine I just want to make sure you’re going to be okay if it doesn’t go as planned because I heard Tommy was lurking around your girl too.”

“There’s no way she likes Tommy, and if she does she likes me more because we’ve known each other longer.”

“I just think you’re forgetting how dense Trini is. Good luck tho I’m rooting for you two crazy kids.”

“Thank you Zack, and speaking of Tommy do you get a weird vibe around her? And don't be gross.”

“Weird how? Like jealous weird or ranger weird?”

“Ranger weird. Every time she sits with us at lunch I feel on edge.”

“Are you sure it's not because every time she comes around she sits between you and Trini and flirts with her?”

“Yes I'm sure, something is up with her. What if she found the green power coin before we got to it?”

“I'm sure we will find the coin sooner or later and get it cleansed of Rita’s essence. Don't put your jealousy that she can get Trini’s attention just like you do in the wrong place.”

Kim pulls into the parking lot of the school and hugs Zack before he gets out.

“Thank you, talking this out has made me less manic about things even though I punched you twice. I'm just really nervous, it's Trini you know? You know what I'm going through better than anyone.”

Zack pulls her in tight and nods. He does understand better than anyone also having feelings for Trini. He also knows the rejection and while it had literally nothing to do with him, it still took him a day or two to get over her. He had feelings for Trini for a year, he should have known she wasn't into him.

Kim has an actual chance. She's a girl, that knows Trini, but so is Tommy. Tommy, who he personally knows likes Trini too and was also planning on asking her out. He just hopes that Kim gets to Trini first, for her sake.

Kim thanks god that she and Trini have honors classes and Tommy doesn't. It's the only alone time she has with her anymore is in class, even if they don't sit near each other. She can look at Trini from her seat and send notes at ranger speed if she wants to talk to her.

She misses last year when after Rita Trini sat next to her in biology, stupid assigned seating. Kim sighs to herself as she watches Trini write something down from so far away. The bell rings and Kim snaps out of her haze and starts packing up for free period. Trini walks up to her and Kim smiles as they walk out together.

“Did you get good notes, please say yes?”

“What do you be doing back there, you always need to see my notes.”

“Maybe I do it on purpose so so I can talk to you after class.”

“That's a weak excuse Princess, you need to take better notes dude.”

“Your notes are always so much better tho, why should I even bother when yours are right there?”

“What about the day I don't come to school, what are you going to do when I need notes?”

“Ask Billy duh!”

“You're a mess! What am I going to do with you?”

“I got a few ideas of what you can do with me.”

"Hey guys!”

The two rangers look up and there is Tommy Oliver, in a green hoodie to Trini’s delight and Kim's dismay. She slides into the seat next to Trini and completely ignores Kim in favor of Trini. Which, while relatable, is still a little bit hurtful. Now she knows how Jason feels when she does it to him.

“What are you two talking about?”

“Kim's terrible note taking skills, she asked to borrow my notes again.”

“Kimmy you gotta get better at taking notes you can't lean on Trini for everything. Be your own person.”

“Thanks Mom.”

Tommy winks at her, which ew only Trini can do that, and then completely focuses on Trini. Kim tunes them out as she flirts because Trini mainly blows her off but at the end of class she tunes in again.

"So I know it's a way off and stuff but maybe we can like go out sometime before then if you want? What do you say?”

“Yeah I'd like that.”

Wait what???

“Cool I'll um see you at lunch then. Bye Kim.”

She watches Tommy lean in and kiss Trini on her cheek then leave to her next class.

“What just happened?”

“She just asked me to Homecoming and I said yes. And if I want maybe a date some time before then.”

“Oh wow I'm so happy for you. It's about time she asked you out, we all know how much she likes you.”

“Yeah she said she was waiting for the right moment and that the dance was the perfect time.”

Kim heart breaks at what Trini tells her, Tommy stole her thunder literally when she was going to do that on the walk to Trini’s next class. Kinda rude that she didn't do it when they were alone but Kim’s feelings for Trini are obvious to everyone but Trini so maybe she did that part on purpose. She smiles and bears the pain until later when she can cry in her car at lunch, or maybe the roof where no one can see her.

She goes through the motions of the rest of the day and at lunch she does go up to the roof and cries and cries until she feels a hand on her shoulder. It's Zack and he pulls her into his arms and holds her until she calms down enough to speak.

“It hurts so much Zack.”

“I know it does, I know.”

“It's like she doesn't even see me as an option because we’re friends. Tommy asked her right in front of me and Trini said yes automatically. It just hurts.”

“I'm going to sit with you until it doesn't hurt anymore okay? Don't talk just let it all out.”

She nods and they both sit on the roof in silence, aside from the occasional sniffle from Kim, until lunch is almost over. As they make their way down to the building, Kim still wrapped in Zack’s arms, she asks him a question

“How did you know I was up here?”

“ ‘Being on high ground always makes me feel better.’ God, even heartbroken you're all about Trini.”

“I wasn't even thinking about that, I just wanted to be as far away from smug honeymoon phase Tommy fucking Oliver.”

“Trini and Jason asked about you, probably because we could all feel your heartbreak through the ranger bond. Strangely Trini couldn't and she's normally the most in tune with the ranger bond stuff.”

“Until we find the green power coin she's blocked off because of Rita’s essence and influence on the last yellow ranger. She told me once when we were studying.”

“She could have told the rest of us that, I've been worried something was wrong.”

“Did you know?”

“Know what? That Tommy was going to ask her out? I did but I didn't know when she was going to do it. That's why I told you to just do it when you first saw her today, I didn't want this for you.”

“I should have listened to you oh wise Trini expert.”

“There's my Kim, you're on your way already. Everything is going to be fine."

And Kim believes him that it will be fine, for a month she watches Trini and Tommy act lovey-dovey with the group and especially in front of her. The heartbreak Kim feels only gets worse because with Trini not being in tune with the ranger bond she had no idea anything is wrong with her best friend. She still plays her part, even picking out outfits for dates and the dance itself with a smile so Trini has no idea. She still ends up going to Homecoming but with Zack, a mutual decision between them, because he wanted to go and Kim didn't need to wallow at home anymore.

Zack is a great date, he makes sure whenever the other girls are in her line of sight when dancing he'll turn them away so she won't see. Her eyes instantly find Trini though, always looking and spotting the gold button up shirt and green pocket square. She's hurting herself on purpose at this point, but she just can't help it. She's dancing with Billy because Jason isn't much of a dancer while is boyfriend is and she just looks so happy.

“Hey I'm gonna go to the bathroom okay.

Zack searches her face and takes a moment reaching out through the bond to check on her and then nods and let's her go. He's wearing a black vest and shirt with a pink tie and flower on his lapel, while she's wearing a pink dress with her leather jacket so they match.

“Okay, I'll be sitting with Jason when you come back.”

Tommy is in the bathroom when she gets there standing at the sink fixing her outfit in the mirror. They don't talk while Kim does her business but Tommy speaks when she gets to the sink as well.

“I didn’t get to see your dress much, you clean up nice Kimmy.”

“So do you, you and Trini look great together.”

“I thought you would have harder feelings about the two of us being together but you've really been supportive. That's what makes this next part so hard.”

“What next part?”

“It's a shame too, because I really consider you a friend but she says you're in the way. I gotta do what she says, but just know there's no hard feelings between us. The boss lady gets what she wants.”

Kim stands and turns to Tommy to ask her what she's talking about when she sees her irises glow bright green. Instinctively Kim starts to back up, as the weakest fighter of the rangers she normally let's the other lead while she takes care of civilians, but there's nowhere to go now. Tommy’s green armor form over her skin in slow motion for Kim, the dread sinking in however is full speed. She hates that she was right.

“When? How? Tommy you don't have to do this!”

“No see I have to, she gave me the gift of letting me see your thoughts so I could know when to ask Trini out, right before you if I remember. When I get something so does she, and she wants you gone!”

“Rita is just going to toss you aside when she's done with you!”

“She may, but I still gotta do my job pinkie. Like I said tho, no hard feelings.”

Tommy lunges for her and the fight begins. Kim luckily has been taught to block by Trini from sparring with her over the last few months, and it's saving her, but Tommy is a lot faster than Trini. She doesn't want the hurt Tommy, her kind of friend, so it's hard to fight her. Even if she's being controlled by Rita, Tommy is still in there. Tommy gets her in a choke hold and raises her into the air when her mask fades away again so she can speak.

“This fight as been fun Kim it really has, too bad I have to kill you.”

“You going to kill Trini if she asks you to, huh? Whatever she wants she gets right?”

“I would never hurt my beloved!”

Kim doesn't hear Tommy’s voice when she says that, she hears Rita’s and before she can realize what that means everything goes dark.

She's not dead but when Zack and Jason wake her up they tell her she was unconscious for an hour. Zack takes her to the ship to get her cleaned up before going home and Jason meets them after taking Billy home. She tells them about the fight as much she can with a bruised windpipe, but she does it. Luckily it's a Friday so she can stay on the ship and heal as much as she can before having to be somewhere.

“Someone found the green power coin, that's who attacked me.”

“Did you see who it was?”

She sees Tommy’s face in her head, the way the armor formed around her like a second skin and then suddenly...she doesn't. The memories of that night aside from the dance are all gone as if they are blocked by something. She can still remember what was said for the most part so she tells them what she can.

“I did I just can't remember. They were talking about Rita and that she did something for them and she was getting rid of me for her. Wish I could remember more but-”

“Hey no worries you almost died, of course your brain would try to block it out. Just get some rest okay?”

She nods and Zack and Jason leave her to rest. As she's sleeping she sees Trini in her armor in a choke hold like Tommy had her in and she watches as Trini goes limp in her arms and is handed off to Rita.

_“Now our beloved will be ours forever. You did well my soldier, now go we have a world to rule.”_

_“Yes Mistress.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is On The Edge adjacent. (Meaning this is going to happen in OTE but not in a Kim specific chapter)


End file.
